Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket with a safety protection effect, and more particularly to the socket having a safety element and a protection door module installed therein to provide a safety protection effect, such that when a user intentionally or unintentionally inserts a strip member into any one hole of the socket jacks, the safety protection effect jointly achieved by the safety element and the protection door module can block the insertion of the strip member to prevent the user from having the risk of an electrical shock.
Description of the Related Art
As electric power has been used extensively in our daily life, various different electrical products such as refrigerators, fans, washing machines, lamps, computers, etc are turned on by electric power to enrich our life. In general, the use of electric power is to directly insert two or three pins of a plug of an electric wire of the electrical products into a jack of a socket (such as a wall socket or an extension cord socket) to achieve the effect of connecting the electric power, so as to use the electrical products conveniently. Obviously, sockets are important, and a general conventional socket comprises: a casing, having a space therein for installing at least two conductive clips which are connected to naked wires of a power cord respectively and in turn connected to the mains power to conduct electric power; a panel, having at least two jacks disposed at the top, penetrating a panel, and configured to be corresponsive to the conductive clips, and the jacks being provided for inserting at least two pins of the plug on an one-to-one correspondence, so that the two pins and the two conductive clips are contacted and clamped with one another to conduct the electric power of the mains power transmitted by the power cable to the pins.
The aforementioned assembly and use of the conventional socket is well known and become a common daily experience. However, the conventional socket has the following drawback. The jack of the panel of the socket has an open path to the conductive clip, and thus curious children may hold and insert a strip member into any one of the two jacks of the socket easily, and the respective conductive chip is touched. If the strip member is electrically conductive, then the children will be electrically shocked and the circuit will be shorted. Such conducts are very dangerous and may jeopardize lift and result in accidents.